Check me Choke me
by AntraxDominik
Summary: Una nueva clase de asesino serial llega a la ciudad. El detective Thor es encargado de la peculiaridad de estos casos en los que el asesino cree que hace un bien para la humanidad aunque sus metodos sean algo que no ponga tan feliz al detective. [Thorki]


Check me Choke me.

La luna refulgía con todo su esplendor, sólo como ella misma lo podía hacer en otoño. La noche a pesar de su espesa negrura, respetaba con intensidad lo que la luna proyectaba. El aire, frío y húmedo, no dejaba rastro de lo que en el bosque denso ocurría, que ante una mirada verde, deseosa de sangre, la obra de arte iba tomando su forma. Un lobo se anunciaba a lo lejos, el aire sopló por última vez, el trabajo estaba concluido, pero ésta historia apenas y comienza.

Al día siguiente, una joven pareja deportista trotaba en el camino semi oculto por las hojas que caían como llovizna de colores cálidos. En el sendero, quedaba poca luz gracias a las copas de los árboles tupidos que impedían a medias el paso de los rayos solares dejando a la vista un paisaje otoñal bastante hermoso.

Con sorpresa, mientras seguían con su ejercicio, no muy lejos algo cayó de la copa de un árbol, haciendo que la pareja se detuviera en seco a una distancia prudente al ver el cuervo que elegante bajaba a tomar lo que se le había escapado de entre las patas huesudas. La joven cautivada por el negro plumaje, dio un paso ignorando la rama que crujió bajo sus pies y alertando al animal que al divisarlos salió volando. Decididos a llegar hasta lo que tenía el ave en su pico, con horror pudieron ver el dedo mutilado, picoteado anteriormente. Fue entonces cuando el viento trajo consigo un olor fétido, totalmente insoportable para el olfato y como imán la vista de los dos jóvenes viajaron hasta lo que les paralizaría el corazón.

No tardó ni un momento cuando las luces rojas y azules rebotaban centellantes en los troncos de los árboles, hombres en azul cerraban el paso con listones amarillos mientras que a lo lejos una camioneta negra entraba al camino. Una mujer de esbelta figura, blanca piel y cabellos negros y largos se acerco al 4x4. —Llegas tarde grandote.

Como si un relámpago hubiese anunciado su visita, con perfecta dentadura y alto tamaño, un hombre rubio barbado bajó del lado del conductor. —Bueno, no sería la primera vez —sonrió coqueto a la señorita, bien enterado de cuanto le gustaba que hiciera eso ante ella.

—Dime, ¿que tenemos?

—Si te lo digo no me lo crees —contestó alzando ambas cejas y en tono burlesco.

—A estas alturas no hay nada que me sorprenda Sif.

—Sólo espera —apostó ella, conduciendo a su vez al que vestía completamente de negro.

—¡Detective! —Llamó un hombre no muy viejo pero el cabello le comenzaba a abandonar la cabeza, vestido con un traje azul que le cubría todo el cuerpo de las bacterias de la putrefacción.

—Doctor Selvig —contestó con una sonrisa sincera mientras despojaba a sus ojos del tono sepia de sus lentes _POLICE. _—Dígame, ¿dónde está el cadaver?

—¿Cadáver? —se burló el hombre y el rubio acongojo las facciones. El forense caminó volteando para cerciorarse de que el detective le seguía, al llegar a la distancia prudente apuntó con la pluma que tenía en mano el lugar, donde estaba lo que en años de trabajo como detective jamás le hubiera podido quitar las palabras de la boca, hasta ahora.

A lo lejos, entre dos troncos viejos y altos se extendía una red como la de una telaraña pero formada con brazos mutilados, cada mano se tomaba de la muñeca del brazo siguiente perfectamente aferrados para formar un octágono gigantesco y ahí en el centro de todos los brazos enlazados yacía un joven sólo con su torso y cuatro piernas a cada lado de éste, toscamente cocidos con hilo de caña de pescar. Una araña humana.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que dices sobre esto Thor? —preguntó, refiriéndose al rubio detective que se había acercado más para observar, éste contemplo un momento más la telaraña mientras buscaba qué decir. Los brazos eran largos y cortos, de piel oscura y blanca, sin ningún patrón entre cada una.

—Busquen el nombre del hombre del torso mutilado. ¡Selvig! —el doctor acudió enseguida. —Infórmame.

—Bueno, los brazos se mantienen agarrados unos con otros, ya que fueron congelados de esta forma y para asegurarse de que se quedaran en su orden el asesino los reforzó amarrándolos con hilo de Caña de pesca. El hombre al centro muestra una hinchazón que nos dice que fue asesinado hace por los menos 48 horas y por la forma irregular del corte en sus extremidades podemos asumir que lo mutiló mientras aun seguía vivo, los moretones son gracias a que tambien lo congeló _post mortem_.

Él se mantuvo atento y pensativo, _¿qué falta?_ Pensó. Dio la orden de que se quitara todo y separaran con sumo cuidado cada brazo para identificar las huellas digitales de cada dedo, cuando se acerco de nuevo a la agente Sif. —Dile a tus hombres que busquen por todas las hectáreas de los bosques del circuito, cada piedra y riachuelo debe ser inspeccionado, esos brazos tuvieron dueño y seguro nos vamos a encontrar con lo que hace falta. Aún siguen congeladas esas extremidades por lo que deduzco que no está muy lejos el creador de esta "telaraña" —sus hombres obedecieron al instante y dejó al detective inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía de nuevo a lo que consideraba una asquerosidad.

Una vez estuvo abajo el torso del hombre, algo dentro de su boca sobresalía. Con la mano enguantada en latex, el forense Selvig saco una hoja donde se veía escrito "Una araña atrapada en su telaraña".

—¡THOR!- el aludido atendió deprisa y el hombre mostró la hoja. La agente llego corriendo llamando también al detective. —Ya encontramos el registro del rostro del hombre, era Sebastian Enerston había sido arrestado por vender drogas en 2001 y su fianza fue pagada al día siguiente. Unos chicos me dijeron que estaba bajo investigación porque era aparente líder de un cartel.

Pidiendo el expediente del hombre y hablando con el forense, toda su atención se dirigió a este caso tan singular ignorando todo el desenlace que causaría su presencia. En cambio, a lo lejos, descolocado por la sorpresa un joven pálido y de ojos verdes que sólo pretendía admirar su obra decidió que después de tantos años sin ver a su hermanastro, le haría una visita, para saber que podía pasar.


End file.
